Accessories such as seat belt retractors for automotive safety applications have been in use for a substantial period of time in the automotive industry. In general, they comprise a frame, a spool or reel for winding webbing or cable thereon and some form of stop or lock means selectively assuring that under emergency condition the spool or webbing is stopped against further withdrawal. The retractor also rewinds the webbing neatly when it is not in use by means of a spring motor also supported by the retractor frame. Examples of such retractors are to be found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,698 to Robert C. Fisher (Automatic Locking Retractor), 3,865,329 to Wallace C. Higbee, et al (Webbing Sensitive Inertial Retractors), and 3,963,193 to Wallace C. Higbee, et al (Vehicle Sensitive Inertial Retractors). There are variants of these with variant sensing and operating means but the feature common to all is the need for attachment of the retractors in the automobile. Usually the channel shaped frames have been secured by their webs as by bolts, welding, or the like structural portions of the vehicle as the frame chassis rail or door pillars and posts. While usually protected by cover boots, the units project into the useful cavity of the vehicle and require time consuming assembly.
The present invention is directed at simplifying installation of seat belt retractors and such automotive accessories by providing a snap-in installation for use in prepositioned pockets provided in the structural portions of the vehicle or automobile. In use after installation, the accessory retractors are not removable until separate trip means are provided to unlatch the frame of the retractor or other appliance. Cosmetic covers, guides, and upholstery cover the pocket and guide the webbing without exaggerated protuberance into the vehicle interior.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is the provision of snap-in lock or latch means applicable to retractor frames so that the complete latch assembly may be tilted into position in an automobile or vehicle.
Another object is to provide a retractor which avoids the reqirement for threaded fasteners in attachment to the vehicle.
Another object is to provide for a structurally supported pocket selectively located at body assembly in the vehicle bodies and which pockets tiltably and lockably receive the retractor in which release requires separate tripping of the latch.
Other objects including simplicity, economy, and utilization of stressing to assure complementing strength of attachment will be appreciated as the description proceeds and applicable to substantially all known retractors with simple modification of the frame and applicable to other retractor-like automotive accessories receiving stress from within the vehicle. Such a tilt-in structure is applicable also in installation of, for example, instrument panels and other accessory assemblies which are positioned and installed in a prepared pocket or receptacle.